


Recruit

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 4 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Gallows Humor, Gen, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Spike's cunning plan to lure Buffy into the Initiative alone at the end of BtVS season 4 had worked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to the SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in May 2013.  
> Theme: What Might Have Been  
> Prompt: Picture prompt. James Marsters in _Millennium_.  
> 

"Head hurting, Slayer?"

Buffy groaned. Hurting was an understatement. How about, throbbing fit to burst, like she'd been bashed over the head with a two-by-four? 

Which, in fact, she had.

That'd teach her to take on the bad guys without back-up. Being knocked unconscious was Giles's job. 

Licking dry lips, she squinted, trying to bring the speaker into focus. The camouflage pants and khaki t-shirt said soldier, so she must be in the Initiative.

She squinted harder. Was the bleach job some kind of top-secret special ops disguise?

"Spike!" Recognition hit her the same time she realised she was bound hand and foot, and strapped down on a metal table. "What's going on? When did you join the army?" 

Spike rolled his eyes. "You're even slower on the up-take than I thought." 

He leaned closer. Blue eyes glazed with gold stared into hers. "Don't you get it yet, Slayer? I'm working for Adam." 

She stared at him, aghast. She'd never suspected...

"Don't tell me," Spike sneered at her. "Thought I was tame now, didn't you? Impotent, that's what you said; flaccid." 

He straightened again and gave her a mirthless grin.

"Well, not any more. Adam promised if I got you here all alone, he'd take the chip out. And here you are, so hey presto, free-range Spike."

He shook his head, treating her to a fang-filled leer, then slid his vampire face queasily back behind its human mask. 

"Wasn't the only thing Adam promised me, so I decided to enlist. It _is_ a sort of an army, or bits of it are - an arm here, a leg there. Maybe the odd finger." 

A cold hand had grabbed her heart some time back and was squeezing hard. "Let me go!" She tried to tear herself free, but the restraints held fast. "Lay a hand on me, and so help me, Spike..."

Spike pursed his lips. "Easy, tiger. I'm not gonna hurt you." He held up a syringe with a very long, vicious looking needle. "Much." 

"What?" Buffy was having trouble understanding him - mostly because she couldn't keep her eyes off that needle. "What's in that thing?"

Spike gave the syringe a thoughtful tap. "Sedative. Believe me, you don't want to be awake when they operate."

"Operate?" 

The word caught in her mouth. At the same time, a door banged open, and horror entered the room - Maggie Walsh, or a shambling wreck of her - like a rudimentary version of Adam, half rotting flesh, half metal- Forrest Gates, the same, and....

"Riley!" 

Her scream faded to a whimper. She felt the prick of the needle.

Her last sight was Spike's gloating face.

"Sorry, Slayer. Afraid you've just been drafted."


End file.
